Something in the Water
by CameronZinner
Summary: Lance promises Maddie a private swimming lesson in the Tipton rooftop pool, and one thing inevitably leads to another... Maddie/Lance one shot. Rated M for some steamy poolside action/heavy sexual content and some bad language. Please feel free to review!


**Disclaimer: **This fic probably takes place towards the end of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody series. I'm surprised no one has done this pairing before, so I just gave it a shot. Hopefully you enjoy it! And please leave a review! And once again, I do not own this show or the characters and PLEASE ignore minor grammatical errors.

* * *

**Something in the Water**

Maddie sat on the edge of the pool, her legs positioned slightly apart and her gaze fixed on the hunk in the water. He was standing waist-deep, keeping himself amused with the little whirlpools he created by twirling his fingers and didn't seem to have a single care in the world. His chest was bare and dripping, and his brown hair maintained its soft dewy curls. _How is it even possible to be that good-looking and not be aware of it? _she thought to herself, enticed by his presence. She hadn't gotten into the water just yet, but when she did, she was sure that she wasn't going to get out without getting the 6-foot beach-god to notice her. _I'm sitting here in the skimpiest bikini I could find and he hasn't even taken a second look...what more do I need to do?_

_"_I don't care what you say, Lance. I'm not getting into the water. It's _way_ too cold."

Lance looked up with squinted eyes, and smiled. He waded towards her, blocking his eyes from the evening sun which glinted off the encircling glass towers. The Boston skyline looked majestic this time of day from their perch up high in the Tipton rooftop pool, but Maddie was not concerned with the dazzling panorama - especially with the main attraction coming right towards her.

"Moseby's only letting me have the pool to myself for an hour and I _promised _I would teach you how to swim before the day was up."

Maddie knew how to swim. Not only could she swim, but she could swim _well_. In fact, she could probably swim circles around Lance with years of experience as captain of her school's water-polo team under her belt. But Lance didn't have to know that. If he did, he probably wouldn't have agreed to a free private lesson in the first place.

"But it's too cold. I'm gonna freeze."

Lance edged closer to Maddie, placing his hands firmly on her legs. He was at eye level with her breasts - which might as well have been flopping out of her turquoise bikini top - but it was difficult to tell whether he had acknowledged their prominence.

"There isn't anything to be afraid of...except for sharks and stingrays...and giant squids...but I think Mr. Tipton got rid of them years ago."

Maddie chuckled at his moronic statement. "Okay Lance...if you say so..."

"You know, they don't call me fish-man for nothing."

Maddie shifted her bottom off the concrete edge of the pool and placed her hands delicately on his muscly shoulders and wrapped them around his neck.

"There we go...Right foot...good...now the left...okay..."

With one quick push off the wall and a little shriek from the initial jolt of cold water, she leaped onto Lance and wrapped her legs around his waist as swiftly as she could. She held on rigidly as if she clung to a tree, and could feel his beefy pecs press against her breasts.

"See...that wasn't so hard..."

Shivering, Maddie peered directly into Lance's eyes. The beaming expressions on both their faces faded instantly, and were instead replaced with gazes of pure desire. She could feel his heavy, labored breaths against her neck. She tightened their watery embrace, and felt a hardness against the inside of her thigh. Lance squirmed and flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry...Maddie..." he said, looking down at the water and trying to pry loose from her squeeze. "I-I-don't-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Maddie swooped in - determined to to press her lips against his. She missed, tumbling backwards into the cold with water rushing unrelentingly into her nose. She surfaced, gasping, and looked around. He had let her go and was already on his way towards the deep end. _This is going to be harder than I thought..._

Maddie stood in the water with her arms crossed, watching Lance dip and dive beneath the surface of the water.

"Look, Maddie," Lance said, with his torso arched forward and his arms above his ahead. "I'm a dolphin!"

_What is he doing...Oh God, please don't make any-_

Lance hurdled out of the water a midst a cacophony of shrill dolphin imitations, then bobbed back down beneath the surface. Maddie looked around frantically to ensure no one was witness to the humiliating scene unfolding before her, and reminded herself once again that they were the only two on the rooftop. Unless someone in another skyscraper had a good pair of binoculars, she was safe.

"Lance? Aren't you going to teach me how to swim?" she asked in an irritated tone, awaiting his return from beneath the depths of the pool. But he never did.

"Lance? Lance...don't play around..."

Maddie scanned the pool, even sticking her head underwater to see if she could make out a blurry image, but to no avail.

"This isn't funny Lance...Lance? Lanc-"

Out of nowhere, he recoiled out of the water and flopped on his back singing what sounded like a terribly off-pitch attempt at a whale song, and startling Maddie. She was fed up.

"I think my goldfish can teach me how to swim better than you can," Maddie muttered angrily, glaring at the indolent lifeguard.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

_This isn't going to work, _Maddie thought to herself. She was afraid her bold act of seduction may have come off too hard. But if she didn't act now, her time alone with Lance would have been fruitless. She had to think fast.

Just then, an idea so simple yet so ingenious manifested itself in her mind, and she was sure it would come through for her. An unwary Lance was in the middle of re-enacting his favorite scene from _Flipper _when Maddie trekked daintily towards the deep end of the pool and put her acting skills to work.

"HELP! LANCE! I'M DROWNING!" Maddie yelled, flailing her arms in every direction and making as much of a scene as she could. She splashed the water until her arms were sore, and about five seconds into her charade she felt sturdy arms lift her by the waist and pull her to the shallower end. The arms swiftly turned her around and maintained their rigid grip on her shoulders. Maddie looked up and felt the weight of Lance's eyes, staring right back at her with a burning intensity That dumb-founded look she had come to know had been momentarily replaced with a look of bravery. She eyed his face; for a man, he was so well kept - with flawless skin and pink supple lips. The murmur of rush-hour traffic below and the hiss of the humid summer evening had waned for an instant.

"MADDIE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Lance exclaimed, shaking her violently by the shoulders.

Maddie snapped out of her trance and realized her plan had worked.

"Yea, yea Lance. You saved me."

Now all that was left for her to do was seal the deal.

"Like I said - they don't call me Fish-man for nothing," Lance said, nodding proudly with a dim-witted grin.

"But that's your name. Lance Fishman is your name." Maddie snapped, feeling the need to correct him. She immediately refocused.

The dumb-founded look returned to Lance's face, and he looked away from Maddie and into the water as if he were working out something in his head.

"Right," he said.

Maddie bit her lip and pulled closer to the lifeguard's body. She placed her hands on his chest, rubbing his nipples softly with the tips of her pinkies. Her foot nuzzled against his and felt him shift uneasily. Lance looked back into her eyes as though he were searching for a meaning behind her coquetry, and before he could react she pressed her lips against his. She kissed him passionately with hot breath, moving her arms up his body to grope his neck. Lance kissed her back roughly with his swirling tongue, and sucked mercilessly on her bottom lip. He moved his hands down her spine and onto her ass before abruptly pulling back.

"Whoah," he said, then paused.

"What, you didn't like that?"

"No, no," then paused again, rubbing the lower part of Maddie's back with his thumb. "That was...awesome." he said, grinning idiotically.

Maddie kissed him again, this time raising her legs and wrapping them enticingly around his hips. "Wait till you see what's next."

The two continued their urgent make-out and didn't realize they had moved along through the water until Maddie's back hit the wall of the pool. She pushed up on the wall and nestled on the tiled ledge with her lips still moving in harmony with his. Lance pulled away, then reached behind to undo Maddie's bikini strap. He fumbled, then managed to get it undone. He loosened the straps and watched it slip off her chest to the pool and float away.

His eyes widened when her breasts hung freely before him - his for the taking. Lance placed both his hands impatiently on Maddie's tits, feeling the firmness and letting his hands glide underneath them to feel their weight in his palms. He slowly circled his wet thumbs on her taut nipples, and Maddie grew anxious.

"It looks like we're going to be here all day..." Maddie said, clearly bored. "Haven't you ever had sex before? Are you _always_ this slow?"

Lance's eyes shifted from her supple breasts to her glaring eyes, before smiling sheepishly with the corner of his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders, then moved his body closer to hers to lean in for another desirous kiss.

"You may know how to swim, Lance, but you _sure_ don't know how to please a woman," Maddie said, loosening herself from his hold and lifting herself onto the second level of the pool ledge.

"I do to!" Lance retorted, offended by her blunt comment.

She reached to her hips and undid the two straps of her bikini bottom, then let it slip nimbly off of her until she was completely naked. With her legs still dangling in the pool, she reached behind her for her purple towel. After spreading it out neatly onto the concrete tile with her free hand, she adjusted her blonde hair over her shoulder and leaned back. Lance was staring right at her opening, and she could see the hunger in his eyes. She licked her right middle finger and pulled it out of her mouth with a _pop!_ before placing it on her pussy. Maddie ran her finger gracefully on the lips of her opening, before letting the finger slip skillfully into the entrance.

Lance followed her lead, licking his index finger and spitting on it a few times to make sure it was properly lubricated.

"Let me try!" Lance said eagerly, pushing away Maddie's masturbating hand. Maddie lay back on the towel and looked up at the pink-ish sky and the delicate wisps of cloud above her, before she felt his finger stroke against her clitoris. Maddie moaned, and slipped her toes into the sides of his swim trunks. Lance slipped his finger into the moist entrance, gliding his finger in and out and increasing his depth each time.

"L-lance...oh...yes that's what I'm talking ab-OUT!"

Without any anticipation, Lance pulled out his finger and instead placed his mouth on her wet pussy. He licked the entrance, sliding his tongue in and lapping up the juices as if he were a hungry dog._ Please don't make a fish joke_, she thought to herself, but felt a quick jolt of pleasure quake her naked body.

"FUCK-LANCE! FUCK! LANCE OH, OH LANCE!"

Maddie clenched onto her wobbling breasts as the lifeguard slurped away thirstily, wincing every time she felt his long tongue work its away around her clitoris and back into her hole. She could feel her breathing quicken, almost as though the air on the rooftop just wasn't enough. Her heartbeat quickened, and she knew she was going to go over the edge. Maddie bucked her hips forward, clenched her teeth, and grabbed hold of the edges of the towel. She was ready to let out a resounding yelp, but to her dismay, Lance unexpectedly pulled his tongue away.

"What the FUCK LANCE?! Keep going!" Maddie said, propping her body up with her elbows.

"I was kinda getting bored. I thought we could try something else - you know - so we could both enjoy it," Lance said, his arms resting on her thighs. "Plus, it's such a beautiful day," he added, looking past the rooftop ledge and towards the distant flurry of activity at the Boston Harbor.

Maddie let out a sigh. "Do you _have _any suggestions?"

Lance smiled, then waded to the ledge. With his sinewy arms, he lifted his weight out of the water and climbed onto the concrete tile where Maddie lay, soaking wet and forming little puddles on the ground. He stood, bathing in the evening sunlight and wringing his arms dry of water. After running his fingertips through his curly hair, he untied the string on his swimming trunks which clung to his wet body. Maddie was still on her towel and caught a glimpse of his trunks, which plopped like a dead weight to his ankles. He used his left foot to toss them away, and strolled briskly over to a deck chair not far from the pool. He was out of Maddie's line of vision, and she had to crane her neck to see what he was up to now.

His nude, tan figure was reclined on the deck chair, and Maddie eyed him lustfully. Lance was resting his head on his left hand, and held firmly onto his quivering cock with his right. He smiled playfully back at Maddie, leisurely pumping all seven inches of it and pausing when he reached the top - just to let the pre-cum gurgle out of his head and lubricate it on his way down.

Maddie enjoyed the view, savoring the tempting sight of his throbbing manhood against the backdrop of his thick, broad chest and six pack. He had a cute expression on his face, with his eyes fixed intently on his dick. He shuddered and moaned with each movement of his palm, and left his mouth slightly ajar. She stood up and walked towards him with her bare feet soft against the rough ground.

"Would you like some help?" Maddie asked smiling with her hands on her hips.

Lance looked up at her and let go of his dick. He rubbed his hand against his abs, which were covered in dainty droplets of water, and through the dark swirls of pubic hair around the base as if to beckon Maddie. "Be my guest" he said, then spread his legs so she could too could lie on the deck chair.

Maddie positioned herself between Lance's legs and leaned over to his crotch. She pulled her dripping hair behind her so that the water would drip down her back, and licked Lance's balls. He squeaked and caught her off guard, and just when he thought she would give him a full-out blow-job she started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?!" Lance said, straightening up in the chair.

"Nothing," Maddie said, trying to stifle further laughter.

"I squeak when I'm horny. It's not funny!" Lance whined.

Maddie continued snickering, then grabbed hold of his cock with her hand, gave it a little squeeze, and proceeded to glide her fingers up and down. The head was pink and glazed with pre-cum. Lance curled his toes when Maddie licked the shaft from the base up, and without further delay she opened her mouth as wide as she could to take in the hunk's meat.

Her lips moved on the cock with grace, and she felt the warmth of his pulsing muscle against the inside of her mouth. She expected his seed to taste salty, but was surprised when it tasted sweet. It was almost syrupy, with a hint of citrus. _He must eat a lot of pineapple_...

She bobbed her head up and down on his rod, and he groaned each time she let the bulbous head hit the back of her mouth.

"Mmm...Maddie...Oh...Oh fuck...Yeah..."

He squeaked again, and she choked on the dick when she tried to laugh.

"I thought you weren't going to laugh!" Lance said, pouting like a sad puppy. Make that a sad puppy with a body of a Greek God.

"Sorry, Lance, it gets me every time," Maddie said, amused at his grumpy expression.

"So you're not going to finish me off?"

"That's for leaving me hanging just a while ago." With that, she licked her lips and stood up.

"You can't have all the fun, Lance. Get up so we can even things out."

Lance complied, then got up from the deck chair and stood beside Maddie. Before he could even attempt to playfully grab her boob, she slithered past him and stole his former spot on the chair. She reclined, and rubbed her nipples coquettishly. Lance stood imposingly over her with his arms crossed and brows furrowed. His cock was slowly returning to its slumber, and she knew he was sexually frustrated. Sighing, she splayed her legs open so that her pussy was exposed.

"Looks like _Free Willy _over there is softening up." Maddie said, grinning.

"How did you know I nicknamed my penis _Free Willy_?!" Lance asked with sheer amazement.

"Magic!" she replied tauntingly, to which he smiled widely and nodded his head proudly. "Sweet..."

Lance shifted uncomfortably, and soon realized that Maddie was eyeing him down.

"Why you looking at me like that for?" Lance asked, afraid of her icy gaze.

"You know, you might work out but you definitely don't exercise this muscle right here" she said contemptuously, tapping her temple with her index finger.

"My forehead muscle?"

"NO, Lance, your BRAIN!"

Maddie sighed. "Whatever, Lance, just don't leave me hanging again."

"You really hurt my feelings, Maddie," Lance said sulkily, staring past her towards the horizon.

"Fine. I'm sorry for calling you dumb, Lance Fishman..."

"I'm listening..."

She sighed. "Oh glorious ruler of the Mermen whose forces-"

"You forgot the dolphins"

"Yeah, whatever. Mr. Fishman, oh glorious ruler of the Mermen and the dolphins-"

"Don't forget the whales. I love whales. OH, and the don't forget the clownfish too-"

"LANCE! Enough! I said I was sorry. Now will you please just finish me off so I can go home?" she exclaimed frustratingly. She paused, fearing he would abandon her on the rooftop for good, and then lowered her tone. "I don't like leaving things unfinished."

Maddie moved her legs to show her entrance was open for business, and used her index and middle fingers to spread the lips of her pussy wide apart.

"Apology accepted!" Lance said, and hurriedly swung one leg over the deck chair. His cock regained its former hardness, and he lifted both of Maddie's legs and propped them up on his burly shoulders. He held his dick in his palm and rubbed it a few times against Maddie's dribbling pussy before guiding it in.

"FUCK, Maddie, talk about a tight squeeze."

It didn't take long before Maddie writhed to her sensual rhythm and returned to her level of arousal before she was so rudely interrupted. Lance slipped his cock deeper and deeper into her opening, tightened his butt muscles, clenched his teeth and thrust into her. He placed his hands on both sides of her on the deck chair. Maddie felt his hot breath against her neck every time he shoved his manhood with vigorous intensity.

"F-f-fuck Lance...Harder...HARDER LANCE!"

Maddie felt the familiar shortening of her breath and felt the muscles of her pussy tighten before a surge of adrenaline filled her fluttering body. She screamed, and felt her pussy engulf Lance's dick and absorbed it even further into her craving body. Lance was startled, and froze mid-thrust.

"Oh my God! DID I HURT YOU?!"

"NO LANCE! KEEP FUCKING GOING!"

Lance immediately continued driving his erection further into her throbbing pussy once he realized she was in the middle of an eruptive orgasm, and knew he too would not last much longer.

"Fuck Maddie I'm going to c-c-cum OH Fuck...fuck...fuck..."

He continued grunting, until he finally pulled out for good and took his trembling hard-on in his right hand. He pumped vigorously and moaned until he felt his body give way. Lance shuddered, twitched, and lost his balance momentarily before releasing thick, ropy streaks of jizz onto Maddie's firm breasts. Spurt after hot spurt hit her body, and she pushed her tits closer together and caught driblets of his creamy seed in her cleavage. He collapsed on top of her in one messy heap, and Maddie caressed his butt with gentle hands to ease his post-orgasmic fatigue.

"Your too heavy, Lance," Maddie said, still worn out and now finding it hard to breath under his weight.

"Oh, sorry," Lance said as if in a daze. He stood, realizing he had gotten some of his own cum onto his chest after laying on Maddie. "I'm gonna hit the pool again to get this stuff off of me," he said, wiping a bit of his own semen onto his finger and analyzing its slick texture.

"You know other people have to use that pool, right?" Maddie said, still reclined on the deck chair.

"I jack off all the time after work when no one's up here and then take a swim. No one's ever going to notice a little of my man gravy floating around in the pool."

Maddie cringed, realizing how many unsuspecting guests would have taken a dip in the chlorinated brew.

Lance walked over to the edge of the pool, prepared to dive, and Maddie caught sight of him one last time. The sun was setting, and his form - with all its muscly contours - was illuminated. He was statuesque, as though someone had carved him from stone and was generous in endowing him with as many sensuous curves and dips as possible. Crouched with his arms bent forward and his flexed bare bottom protruding as if the centerpiece of his masculine physique, he prepared to enter the still water. _It's a shame he's so obtuse_, she thought to herself, looking out towards the evening glow in the west, where the glass top of Hancock Place peeked over the horizon. _Maybe if he was a little less dopey this little thing we have going could work. _She sighed, and looked to Lance again. He grinned that irresistible grin of his, and waved smugly at her. She waved back weakly, and a deep sense of regret soon overwhelmed her. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all._

Lance pushed off the ledge with his feet, and for a moment Maddie could have sworn he was flying. With his body arched forward and his arms angled with precision, he deftly entered the water without making a splash.

**The End.**


End file.
